


Long Hair Problems

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [38]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, i don't actually mind this one as much though, my old writing, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor and Yuri discover one of the downsides to growing your hair out.





	Long Hair Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friend on tumblr and now uploaded here. Enjoy!

Victor loves his long hair. He really does. But right now he’s tempted to rip his silver locks off, or just shave his head entirely. He’s been sick for what seems like an eternity, throwing up until it seems like he’s completely empty. His stomach still aches, though, and Victor knows that it’s only a matter of time until he pukes again.

He stares miserably at where his tangled hair is matted with vomit. He’d started throwing up before he’d gotten a chance to pull it back and out of his face, and now he realizes that he needs to clean it up. He’s so exhausted that even this tiny task seems insurmountable. 

You know that you’ve hit a low point in your life when you’re debating the the merits of actually bothering to rinse the puke out of your hair, and Victor shakes his head at his own foolishness as he carefully stands up from where he’s been crouched in front of the toilet. He washes his hair carefully in the sink, then washes his mouth out and drinks a little water.

As he stumbles back to his bed, where he’s placed a trash can within easy access, he makes a mental note to schedule a haircut as soon as he feels better. He’s not going through this again.

 

It’s not until he’s taking care of a miserable, puking Yuri that he remembers why he cut his hair in the first place. Yuri had been pale and off-balance during their practice, but Victor hadn’t been seriously worried until he’d found the teenager throwing up in the bathroom after practiced, flushed deeply with fever. He’d helped Yuri get cleaned up and taken him home with the intention of sticking around to help.

“This fucking sucks,” Yuri announces between gags, his words slightly slurred. He scowls when he realizes that he got vomit in his hair. “That’s so gross!”

Victor laughs slightly as he wets a washcloth and rinses the puke out of Yuri’s long blond hair. “That’s why I cut my hair. Long hair just gets in the way, as I’m sure that you already realized.” He helps Yuri to his feet, and lets him lean into his side as he gets a drink of water. “Now let’s get you to bed, okay?” 

Yuri nods weakly in agreement. As soon as he’s within reach of his bed, he collapses onto it, burying his face in the pillow. Victor settles himself next to Yuri and runs his fingers through the teenager’s hair. He grins slightly when he hears Yuri mumble, “I’m still not cutting my hair, geezer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
